


stuDYING

by justforjaeyong



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforjaeyong/pseuds/justforjaeyong
Kudos: 1





	stuDYING

**[WEEK 13 - HELPING](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/course/view.php?id=823#section-13) **

[13.1 Preliminary Activity](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/url/view.php?id=19132)

Watch the Video: _“Altruism”_

WHY DO WE HELP?

**Altruism -** A motive to increase another’s welfare without conscious regard for one’s self-interests.

  1. **Social Exchange and Social Norms**



**Social-Exchange Theory** **-** The theory that human interactions are transactions that aim to maximize one’s rewards and minimize one’s costs.

**Egoism -** A self-serving motive (supposedly underlying all behavior) to increase one’s own welfare. The opposite of altruism, which aims to increase another’s welfare.

**Reciprocity Norm -** An expectation that people will help, not hurt, those who have helped them.

**Social Capital -** The mutual support and cooperation enabled by a social network. Social-Responsibility Norm - An expectation that people will help those needing help.

  1. **Evolutionary Psychology**



**kin selection -** The idea that evolution has selected altruism toward one’s close relatives to enhance the survival of mutually shared genes.

  1. **Comparing and Evaluating Theories of Helping**
  2. **Genuine Altruism**



**Empathy -** The vicarious experience of another’s feelings; putting oneself in another’s shoes.

WHEN WILL WE HELP?

  1. **Number of Bystanders**



▪ **Bystander Effect -** The finding that a person is less likely to provide help when there are other bystanders.

▪ Several situational influences work to inhibit or to encourage altruism. As the number of bystanders at an emergency increases, any given bystander is (1) less likely to notice the incident, (2) less likely to interpret it as an emergency, and (3) less likely to assume responsibility.

  1. **When are people most likely to help?**



▪ One circumstance is when they have just observed someone else helping.

▪ Another circumstance that promotes helping is having at least a little spare time; those in a hurry are less likely to help.

▪ We tend to help those whom we perceive as being similar to us.

WHO WILL HELP?

▪ In contrast with altruism’s potent situational and mood determinants, personality test scores have served as only modest predictors of helping. However, new evidence indicates that some people are consistently more helpful than others.

▪ The effect of personality or gender may depend on the situation. Men, for example, have been observed to help more in dangerous situations, women as volunteers.

▪ Religious faith predicts long-term altruism, as reflected in volunteerism and charitable contributions.

HOW CAN WE INCREASE HELPING?

▪ First, we can reverse those factors that inhibit helping. We can take steps to reduce the ambiguity of an emergency, to make a personal appeal, and to increase feelings of responsibility.

▪ Second, we can teach altruism. Research into television’s portrayals of pro-social models shows the medium’s power to teach positive behavior. Children who view helpful behavior tend to act helpfully.

▪ If we want to promote altruistic behavior, we should remember the over-justification effect: When we coerce good deeds, intrinsic love of the activity often diminishes. If we provide people with enough justification for them to decide to do good, but not much more, they will attribute their behavior to their own altruistic motivation and henceforth be more willing to help. Learning about altruism, as you have just done, can also prepare people to perceive and respond to others’ needs.

  * To deepen our understanding on the behavioral tendency of man to help others, please open the attached file.


  * [13.3 Activity no. 31Assignment](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/assign/view.php?id=51171)



**Directions/Instructions:**

Please explain on why we help based on the following theories and provide a sample situation that depicts it.

**Theories**

| 

**Explanation**

| 

**Real Situation**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**a. Social Exchange Theory**

| 

To people make decisions by consciously or unconsciously measuring the costs and rewards of a relationship or action, ultimately seeking to maximize their reward. 

| 

  * Asking someone out on a date. If the person says yes, you have gained a reward and are likely to repeat the interaction by asking that person out again, or by asking someone else out. 

  
  
**b. Social Norms**

| 

Human beings need norms to guide and direct their behavior, to provide order and predictability in social relationships and to make sense of and understanding of each other's actions. 

**  
  
**

| 

  * Make direct eye contact with the person you are speaking with.

  
  
**c. Evolutionary theories**

| 

Helps us piece together the story of how we humans have prospered. 

| 

  * why we bring gifts on dates, why we get jealous, why we crave our favorite foods, why we protect our children, and so on. 

  
  
**d. Genuine Altruism**

| 

We help people who are not related or similar as the result of reciprocal altruism. By cooperating with others, we increase our and others' chances of survival and reproductive success.

| 

  * Giving your lunch away is altruistic because it helps someone who is hungry, but at a cost of being hungry yourself. 

  
  
  
  


  * [13.4 Activity no. 32 Assignment](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/assign/view.php?id=51170)



**Directions/Instructions:**

Answer the given questions.

1\. Please state a situation where you had witness bystander effect

\- 

2\. Why does bystander effect happens and how can you prevent it?

  
  


  * [13.5 Activity no. 33 Assignment](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/assign/view.php?id=19821)



**Direction/Instructions:**

1\. How can we increase altruistic behavior by using the concept of overjustification effect?

\- 

2\. On the video _“Helping others makes us happier -- but it matters how we do it | Elizabeth Dunn”_ it is stated that we had to be happy in helping others. Helping must be a source of please. Why does helping must be a source of pleasure for us?

\- Helping must be a source of pleasure for us because,   
  


  * [13.6 Generalization Assignment](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/assign/view.php?id=51169)



Be a teacher. Assuming that you are a college professor given a task to teach helping, what do you think are the top three (3) key ideas your students should learn to ensure that they really learned the lesson?

Top 1 Key idea:

Top 2 Key idea:

Top 3 Key idea:

  * [13.7 Quiz no. 11](https://bcpeducollege.elearningcommons.com/mod/quiz/view.php?id=19218)



**Instructions/Directions:**

What are the implications of the following topics in your life as a psychology major?

  1. Altruism: It is important to have **altruism** in our lives so that our community can thrive and succeed as a whole. Without **altruism** , a community does not prosper together. This lack of **altruistic** efforts towards a better community will result in a selfish **society** spiraling into disaster.
  2. Bystander Effect: 
  3. Over justification Effect: 




End file.
